


The Man We Both Love

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sherlock Loves John, The lying detective, post-tld blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Analysis into The Lying Detective.





	

"The man we both love." The words shock John, echoing throughout his very being.

_The man we both love. The man we both love. The man we both love._

Does she mean...?

No. Sherlock doesn't care about people that way. Sherlock's a sociopath ( _high-functioning,_ the man's voice whispers somewhere deep in his head), and definitely only thinks of John as a friend.

Right? 

When John looks back over everything, he thinks he can see it a bit more clearly. The longing not-longing look in Sherlock's eyes, the way he stares a little too long. Everything suddenly fits together.

And John feels dizzy, because  _since when did Sherlock Holmes love him?_

_The man we both love._

**Author's Note:**

> *ugly crying over TLD*


End file.
